Driving Lessons
by AthenaTsugunaga
Summary: Everyone gathers around for Amu's Sweet 16th Birthday and all go into shock when her parent's buy her a brand new Lamborghini, but the problem is that she can't drive! And what happens when Utau 'innocently' suggests that Ikuto teaches her? AMUTO!
1. The Birthday Gift

Athena: Hello everyone! My name is Athena (not really) and I'm the author of this story. :) Oh! Did I mention this is my first? And I have a co-writer whose name is Jade!  
Jade: Hi! :D  
Athena: We have a third person involved…well she's more like an invisible supporter and her name is-  
Sasume: Sasume! *pops out of no where*  
Athena and Jade: Ack! Where did you come from!  
Sasume: Thats for me to know and for you two to never find out :D  
Athena: O...k... Anywho lets get this introduction over with so the Readers can read this fanfic.  
Jade and Sasume: Hai!  
Athena, Jade and, Sasume Presents:...Athena's First Fanfic

Athena: oh i forgot to do a disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!. THEY BELONG TO..PEACH PIT..I THINK…**

**Chapter One - The Birthday Gift**

One hot day In Tokyo, a certain pink haired teen was waiting by her car (which she got for her 16th birthday).

"Ah~ Where's my driving instructor?" Amu asked herself out loud. She sat on the curb waiting for 2 hours. Amu thought back to her birthday.

_~Flashback~_

"Amu dear make a wish." Her mother and father said. It was Amu's 16th birthday and everyone was there.

"Come on Amu-chi~!" Yaya said.

"Yuiki-san, please don't rush Hinamori san," Nagihiko said.

"Pfft, yeah, yeah Nagi-Kun!" Yaya said annoyed. Amu sat in thought while taking occasional glances at Ikuto, who shocked everyone by showing up. Seconds later, she finally blew out her candles. She looked at Ami who was now 9. "Ami chan, promise me something."

"Anything from my own onee-chan," she replied happily. Amu then whispered something into Ami's ear.

"Amu-chan! Mamma and I got you a special present." Her father half heartedly told her.

"But Dad, haven't I got enough presents from the both of you?"

"No, now everyone would you please come outside?" He chirped.

"Hai!"

Everyone except for Amu, Ami, and Ikuto were left in the room.

"Remember what I told you, okay?" Amu said to her little sister.

"Hai!" Ami said and ran outside to join the others. Amu zoned out until she felt 2 warm hands on her shoulders.

"Amu," Ikuto said. "What do you want Ikuto?" She said in her cool and spicy tone, expecting him to do something perverted to her. _Ah! I didn't mean to be so mean!_ She thought. _It just slipped!_

"Are you ready to go see your present?" Ikuto asked.

"Hai," she said surprised he was being so…normal.

"Okay I'm going to blindfold you and lead you out. Are you okay with that?" He asked. Amu's cheeks turned a light shade of pink remembering that one night on the balcony.

"H-Hai." She managed to get out.

Ikuto put the blindfold over her eyes and led her outside in front of her present. "You ready to see it?" he asked, his voice being deep and husky.

"Yes." Amu said. Amu felt the blindfold come of her face. She opened her eyes to see a red Lamborghini with a pink tint on the sides.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. "Happy Birthday, Amu!" Her mother said with a sincere smile.

Her dad handed her keys to the car slightly weeping. "My little sparrow is growing up!"

Amu was still frozen in place. Finally after 6 minutes, she moved over to her car and ran her hand over the smooth metal. "Arigato Mamma, Papa!" Amu said hugging them.

Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, and Utau looked on from the side.

"Onee-chan!" Ami said looking at the car.

"Yes Ami?" Amu said.

"Can you fully drive yet?" Ami asked. The atmosphere changed from happy to worry in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe someone can teach her the rest." Tadase suggested.

"That's a good idea, but whom...?" Nagi and Rima said.

"Hmm." Utau had a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you have I mind Utau-chan?" Amu asked.

"Huh?...Oh! Don't worry about it birthday girl." Utau said giving Amu a "reassuring" smile, nervously laughing on the inside. Amu couldn't help but wonder what Utau had up her sleeve.

_~Flashback Ends~_

"I'll give my so called 'instructor' 5 more minutes." Amu said getting irritated. Just when Amu was about to give up she saw someone walking towards her. "Who is that?" Amu wondered out loud. The closer the person got the more she recognized him. She never thought that this person would be the one to teach her how to drive.

"Ikuto?"

**Chapter One Ends**


	2. The Day Amu learned how to drive

**Chapter Two – The Day Amu learned how to drive**

Ikuto walked past Amu and got into the car. _Ikuto's my instructor? _Amu thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered that impish look on Utau's face back at her birthday party. "Curse you Utau!" She yelled.

Ikuto poked his head out the window and said, "Who are you yelling at Amu?"

"Uh…n-nobody!" She said.

"Okay well, when you're ready you can join me in the car." He said. Amu took a deep breath and got in the car. She buckled her seatbelt, adjusted the mirrors, and stared at the road. A few minutes passed by.

"Um…Amu?" Ikuto asked. Amu snapped out of her daydream and responded by turning on the car. "Amu, you know you don't have to drive today if you don't feel like it." Ikuto said in a worried tone.

"No, no...I want to." She said feeling determined.

"Ok then, put the gear in drive." He said. Amu put the gear in drive and the car started to move. Amu managed to make a left and right turn, and she also parked the car. The only thing that was left is parallel parking. "Ok Amu this is the last part you have to do before you take your test." Ikuto said. Amu was feeling great until he said that. All of her confidence flew out the window.

"I can't," she said in a hushed tone but loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

"What do you mean, 'I can't'? Ikuto asked.

"I've never gotten to this part." Amu said while trying to hold back her tears.

"Amu, look at me," Ikuto said in a demanding but soft voice. Amu looked at Ikuto with teary eyes. One of the tears managed to slip out her eye and down her cheek.  
Ikuto brushed the tear away and leaned in closer to her. "Remember what you said to Ami?" Amu was shocked to hear that he listened to what she had said to Ami on her birthday.

"You heard?" She asked.

"Of Course, I can't help but be a bit nosy," he said smirking.

Amu thought back to that day, the day she spoke motivating words to Ami. _"Ami promise me something."_

_"Anything for my Onee-chan."_

_Amu lowered herself to Ami's height and whispered, "Never give up on yourself. Believe…"_

Amu gripped the wheel. She had a look of pure determination on her face. "Ganbatte ne, Amu, " Ikuto said. Amu turned the car around the curb, down the street and managed to parallel park in between two cars easily. "See I told you that anything is possible," Ikuto said.

"You didn't say anything like that!" Amu said, her cool and spicy character taking over.

"Well there's still one more thing you have to do..." Ikuto said while looking at Amu with a stern look.

"What?" Amu asked confused.

"You need to pass the driving test," he said staring out the window.

"Ugh, I totally forgot about that!" She said loosing buoyancy in herself again.

"Amu Listen to me." Ikuto said. "If you pass your test, I'll give you a special gift."

"A special gift?" Amu asked. "What is it?"

"You'll see. All you have to do is pass that test and you'll find out. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and got out of the car. "I'll see you soon." Ikuto said walking away.

"Wait!" Amu yelled but Ikuto was too far away. She sat in her car for a few minutes before going into deep thought. _Special gift, huh?_ Amu thought while touching her pink tinted cheek. She smiled and got out the car. "Okay! I'll be ready for that test!" Amu said while walking home. After all, she can't drive yet…not yet..

**Chapter Two Ends**


End file.
